All My Fault
by Lil' Lizzers
Summary: Sharpay gets pregnant with Troy's baby.Two problems.1:Troy's with Gabriella.2:They're still in high school.What happens when Gabriella and Ryan suddenly find out?Troypay and possibly Ryella. Maybe oneshot
1. Chapter UNO

It was a quiet Saturday night in the Evans' house. The only thing you could hear was talking in Sharpay Evans' room. "So that's two?" Sharpay had asked. She was studying with the boy she had a HUGE crush on, Troy Bolton "Yup." Troy had said. The door was locked now and you could hear strange noises. "Sharpay! No! Don't!" Troy had said. "Why?" "Because I'm with Gabriella!" Unfourtanantly Sharpay had done whatever Troy didn't want her to do. Now you could hear more strange noises...

On Thursday during free period Sharpay ran over to Troy. "Umm...Troy. I need to tell you something VERY important. "Okay," Troy said. "What is it?" "Umm...I'm pregnant..."She said quietly. "Oh, co-" Troy stopped. "WHHHAATT?!?!?!?!?" He said. "And who's the dad?" he asked. "Umm...You are..."Sharpay said quietly. "Oh, this can't be happening..." "I'm sorry, Troy." Sharpay said with an innocent look. Troy sighed. "Follow me." he said.

Meanwhile in Troy's 'hide-out'...

Ryan sat down and sighed .He looked around. Gabriella walked into the 'hide-out'. She noticed Ryan. "Oh, hey Ryan." she said. "Hey Gabriella." Ryan said. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing much." Gabriella replied. "Have you seen Troy?" she asked. Ryan sighed. "Nope, have you seen Sharpay?" Gabriella shook her head. They heard some people walking up. "Hide." Ryan whispered. "Why?" Gabriella asked as she hid behind a cart. "Its Troy and Sharpay." Ryan said as he also hid.

Troy and Sharpay walked into the hide out. Troy sighed as they sat down. "How are we going to tell our parents?" Sharpay asked. "We won't tell anyone." Troy said. "So, what are we gunna do about the baby?" Sharpay asked. Ryan quietly gasped. "What are they talking about?" Gabriella asked in a whisper. "Something about a baby..."Ryan whispered back. "Well, I don't want to put it up for adoption, that wouldn't be nice." Troy said with a small sigh. Sharpay nodded. "Well, this is our last year in high school, so maybe we can get an apartment or a house." she said. "But I'm still with Gabriella..."Troy said with a frown. "Oh great," Sharpay thought. "He doesn't want to break her heart..."

Ryan walked out of his hiding spot. "What are you doing?!" Gabriella whispered. "Troy..."Sharpay stopped. She noticed Ryan. "Ryan?!" she asked in surprisement. "Just hangin' " Ryan said. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Wait..." Troy said. "Did you just hear EVERYTHING we were saying?" Ryan nodded. "Oh crud..."Sharpay thought.

What were you guys thinking?" Ryan asked. Sharpay shrugged, sorrow filling her eyes. "I don't know." Gabriella's face flushed with anger. She exposed herself. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. "Troy! How could you?!" She screamed and ran. Ryan followed her. Troy turned to Sharpay. He opened his mouth to say something. But stopped. He got up and followed Gabriella. He walked over to the bleachers. He stopped and ducked behind a bush. He saw Ryan hugging Gabriella. "Its okay." Ryan comforted. Gabriella saw Troy out of the corner of her eye. She sighed and thought of an idea. She looked up at Ryan, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips oh so delicately. Ryan, whose back was turned to Troy, muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "What are you doing?" Gabriella mouthed back, "Go with it." Ryan tried to kiss her back and wasn't doing a good job. Good thing his back was turned to Troy. Gabriella broke the kiss and tried to smile. She did a flirty wave with her fingers and walked back into the school. Ryan smiled weakly and waved. "Bye!" Troy got up and walked back to Sharpay. Sharpay was now crying. Troy held out his hand. Sharpay took it. Troy tried to smile as he pulled Sharpay to her feet. "Come on." He smiled sadly. "I'll walk you to class." Troy lead Sharpay into the school a few minutes later the bell rang.

While walking to class, Gabriella couldn't keep her eyes off of Troy and Sharpay - HOLDING HANDS. She was extremely envious, and didn't know what to do.

Then it came to her. At lunch, she paused Ryan from walking to Troy and Sharpay's table, and right in front of Troy and Sharpay, did the incredible - she kissed him, right on the lips. Troy was astonished, and looked at the floor. That was HIS girlfriend! But… He and Sharpay were a family now. They were going to get married - or so Sharpay said.

Ryan was dazed as Gabriella grabbed his hand and led him over to her table, where she pretended to moon over him, checking to make sure Troy was watching.


	2. Author's Note

**SORRY GUYS! Weeelll, I haven't really been updating anything AT ALL! But I'll try to! I'm sick right now, so I can't go to school tomarrow,so that'll be a good day! I'm sorry again! And thanks for all the reviews! Nope, Its not a trailer.But if you want, I can make it one! Please PM _moi_ for ideas!**


End file.
